Contact
by Lili76
Summary: [Traduction de la fic "Contacto" écrite par Le Mousquetaire] A l'origine, John Sheppard n'est pas un homme très tactile. OS Slash McShep.


_Je m'ennuie et c'est les révisions (c'est ça le contrôle continu, c'est casse-noyaux) … Je fais des études d'espagnol et ce qu'on nous donne à traduire c'est chiant comme la mort. Alors … Tadaa ! Avec la permission de l'auteur, ça va sans dire :) _

_Elle s'appelle __**Le Mousquetaire **__(vous y fiez pas, elle est mexicaine … Tiens, il faudrait que je lui demande pourquoi ce pseudo) et j'ai traduit sa fic __Contacto__. Je la remercie encore sincèrement pour m'avoir laissée manipuler sa petite histoire que j'ai beaucoup appréciée. Plus de détails dans la présentation ;)_

_En plus, c'est un super entrainement ! Ça change des articles économiques du journal El Pais … lol _

oooOooo

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi … Bien dommage ... La série n'aurait certainement pas eu la fin que nous connaissons toutes (Non mais, laissez tomber, ça aurait été du grand n'importe nawak, granguignolesque … Un micmac à se mélanger les saucisses. Bref … Oô) Et je ne gagne pas d'argent, juste des reviews.  
Franchement, je ne comprendrais jamais ce système : on le sait toutes que ces mecs-là et la franchise d'où ils sortent ne nous appartiennent pas. C'est un peu prendre les lecteurs pour des demeurés, non ?  
Sans blague, si je vous dis « Toute l'équipe Sga, les dirigeants, les ennemis et le matos qui va avec, sont à moi » vous me croirez ? Non, mais faut pas déconner ... xD

Cette fic, non plus, ne m'appartiens pas ;)

**Auteur :** Le Mousquetaire.

**Titre original : **« Contacto ».

**Saison : **Aucune, l'auteur ne l'a pas précisé.

**Pairing : **Slash McShep. Rien de bien compromettant, c'est plutôt gentil ;) Johnny souffre un petit peu, c'est tout … Qui n'a jamais aimé à sens unique, hu ? (Celle qui dit « moi », je l'éclate …)

**Rating : **K

**Résumé : **Le Colonel Sheppard n'est pas un homme très tactile. [Fic très courte, c'est _presque_ un drabble]

**Note : **Il y a une interprétation du personnage de John, de la part de l'auteur, différente de la mienne mais je trouve que ça lui va bien, quand même.

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Contact**

**OoOoO**

A l'origine, John Sheppard n'avait pas pour habitude de toucher facilement les autres ni d'être touché.

Se retrouver entouré de centaines de ses paires sur un champ de bataille ou dans des baraquements lui avait quelque peu ôté son sens du contact humain. Oh, il pouvait vous serrer la main et vous offrir une tape dans le dos. Ou un léger toucher sur l'épaule pour ses subordonnés et une bourrade pour ses amis -tout cela dans un sens strictement professionnel, des touchers _formels_. Mais l'attouchement intentionnel, _à dessein …_ Celui-là, il l'évitait.

Dès que le contact durait plus d'une seconde et se transformait soudainement en une caresse, il s'éloignait avec un sourire et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître grossier sous un masque d'indifférence.

D'ailleurs, le besoin urgent qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, ces derniers mois, le sortait de sa réserve. Un picotement au bout des doigts et des frémissements inattendus qui lui donnaient la chair de poule … Et cette pensée des plus inopportunes. _Que se passerait-il, si j'embrassais Rodney, là, tout de suite ?_

Ce n'était _certainement_ pas pour cette raison qu'une nuit, il sortit de ses quartiers et laissa ses pas le mener jusqu'au laboratoire où, comme toujours à cette heure -du milieu de la nuit à l'aube- Rodney travaillait sur un projet particulier qui requérait toute son attention et l'absence de tout son staff. Le scientifique en avait ras-le-bol et n'aspirait qu'à dormir …

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait. Les bras croisés sur l'ordinateur fermé supportaient la tête du scientifique qui _roupillait_ à côté d'une tasse de café froid et sa montre programmée pour le réveiller d'ici une demi-heure.

John s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit. Et son corps, avide de contact, gagna le combat sur son cerveau qui ne cessait de le rappeler à l'ordre. « _Ce n'est pas correct _». La défaite fit qu'une de ses mains vint caresser les petits cheveux derrière l'oreille et que ses doigts parcoururent la nuque offerte, rejoignant le cou … Puis ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles du scientifique et son flair reconnut l'odeur du champoing mêlé à la sueur et au métal de l'équipement.

C'est là que Rodney se réveilla. Tenter d'ouvrir ses paupières encore lourdes fut suffisant pour saisir ce qui se déroulait tout près de lui … Il se redressait doucement.

« Qu'est-ce … » Balbutia-t-il et Sheppard le fit taire en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

« _Shht_… » John encadra son visage puis fit glisser ses pouces sur les lèvres ouvertes du scientifique qui essayait toujours de se défaire de la somnolence. « Rodney … »

L'urgence lui assombrissait l'esprit. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment, mais il en avait besoin … ici et maintenant. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de l'autre jusqu'à les sentir, humides contre les siennes, avant de s'éloigner légèrement et fermer les yeux, respirant profondément. Son cœur battant résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Une nouvelle fois, il combla l'espace et emprisonna la lèvre supérieure de Rodney entre les siennes. Sa main soutenant la nuque, John se saisit de la taille de son ami pour le relever et le blottir tout contre lui. La langue du militaire caressait la lèvre inférieure, puis laissait place à de courts et doux baisers aux coins de la bouche. Il se délectait de l'odeur de savon sur sa peau et sentit le scientifique trembler entre ses bras.

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer et dire quelque chose mais Sheppard ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et se ressaisit de ses lèvres. Les mots moururent dans la gorge du scientifique tandis que la langue du pilote découvrait la saveur caféine et s'employait à cartographier l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il s'écarta, une seconde, pour respirer et mordiller ses lèvres.

Les doigts enserrant sa nuque, il l'entraina dans un baiser plus profond. Glissant un genou entre ses jambes, John réduisit un peu plus l'espace entre leurs deux corps, attendant que la chaleur émanant de sa peau brûle celle de Rodney.

« Sheppard … » La voix tremblante et rauque du scientifique le prit par surprise. Il s'arrêta, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et retint momentanément sa respiration en prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se produire.

Son regard croisa celui de Rodney, ses yeux bleus écarquillés, un air confondu et les lèvres rouges et gonflées.

John retira lentement ses mains, au ralenti. Et, avec un regard qui réclamait le pardon, il tourna les talons avant de sortir précipitamment du laboratoire.

**OoOoO**

Fin.

**OoOoO**

_**Qui va le chercher pour lui faire un câlin ? … Sérieusement, je sais, ça se termine pas comme il le faudrait. Moi aussi j'ai râlé, d'ailleurs. xD **_

_**Mais cette fin est ce qui arrive parfois, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. On se la met derrière l'oreille et on va bouder. C'est fréquent, même. **_

_**J'ai déjà demandé … non qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'ai **__**pigné**__** pour savoir si on aurait la réaction de Roro mais … Nan, on se brosse et Sheppy chougne dans son coin (c'est une adepte de la Johnnytorture à ce que j'ai compris). Elle m'en a promis une autre plus heureuse … Je verrai bien ;) J'attends de voir :)**_

_**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;) Bisou-nours, à la prochaine !**_


End file.
